


Save Me From It All

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jace needs is to be able to break without being scorned and judged. What he needs is to shatter only to have skillful hands piece him back together each shard at a time. The Warlock understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From It All

He's scared when he goes to Magnus, too scared and too proud to even ask for help until the Warlock finally asks why he's in his apartment, staring somberly at the rain soaked and broken looking Shadowhunter.

Jace's hands shake when he pulls the letter out of his jacket pocket, handing it to the taller male as he fights with everything he has left against breaking (it's not a lot).

"This is..."

"A prison sentence." The blonde answers bitterly. "Or it might as well be."

"Why is this happening now?"

"I don't know." Scarred hands rub at tired eyes, his voice broken and practically quivering with the effort it's taking to not fall apart. "I don't- I don't know."

Magnus watches him sympathetically, cat eyes somber as he grabs a blanket, draping it around the shivering blonde's shoulders. "What do you want me to do?" He questions, voice soft.

"What?" Jace blinks, staring at the Warlock in shock.

"I'm assuming that's why you came here?" He questions, tilting his head to the side. "Or am I wrong?"

"No I- That's... I can't ask you to do that." Jace shakes his head, pulling the blanket closer as if to shield himself from the outer world.

"Yes you can." Magnus answers, gaze steady as he places a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Now tell me what you need."

What Jace needs is to be able to break without being scorned and judged. What he needs is to shatter only to have skillful hands piece him back together each shard at a time.

The Warlock understands.


End file.
